The Thirst Is Taking Over
by LottieVanHelsing
Summary: Ianto's true story is not widely known in Torchwood Three, his bloody past is darker and more twisted then any other member of the team, and when his past comes back to bite, will Jack and Torchwood be able to save him? Does he need saving?
1. Prologue

**Title** - The Thirst Is Taking Over

**Rating** - M for violence and M/M sex... Possibly hetero later

**Pairings** - Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OC, Owen/Tosh, Gwen/Rhys

**Summary** - Ianto's true story is not widely known in Torchwood Three, his bloody past is darker and more twisted then any other member of the team, and when his past comes back to bite, will Jack and Torchwood be able to save him? Does he need saving? Or will he really be getting exactly what and who he wants...

**Warnings! **- This story will contain scenes of vampirism that some people may find disturbing, if you are offended by anything of this nature, I must warn you not to read further as it's pretty intense from the start :D

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any of the Characters to do with Torchwood, Doctor Who or any other from a TV series or book series that may be mentioned in this story, I DO own Alanas and any other OC here though :D

**A/N - All criticism is welcome, I'm here for the same reasons as everyone else : Shameless Janto smut, and to become a better writer :D**

**Prologue**

_Dark hair swept across a pale face, as even darker eyes stared around the small tavern. Alanas sipped the deep red wine that occupied his goblet as he let himself look at the beautiful people who were gathered in the tiny, though immaculate room. The Jones family, after all, were not exactly the epitome of poverty, and their parties were known far and wide. The main of the festivities were being held and enjoyed in a huge banquet hall just down the hall from where Alanas was enjoying some quiet... A quiet that had just been broken._

_A smattering of applause accompanied a new face through the door, and Alanas knew who the new arrival was in an instant, recognising the clear blue eyes and dark hair of the youngest Jones boy. He walked through the room slowly, pausing every now and then to exchange pleasantries with someone who was really of no importance to him, while Alanas watched him, getting lost in his deep musky scent that was the blood crashing through the young mans fragile veins._

_Resisting the urge to follow the second that the almost royal boy left the room, Alanas forced him self to wait, drinking back the last of his wine before rising to his feet and walking through the silken curtains and into the dark garden. Locating the object of his lust, the pale man stalked over silently, his feet making no noise despite the autumn leaves they came into contact with. He was close enough to hear the boy's blood thundering, tempting him closer._

_"Ianto Jones," Alanas whispered, making the blue eyed boy jump. His eyes widened in shock for a second before he composed himself._

_"Good sir. Sorry, I missed your name! Are you enjoying the party?" Alanas grinned, his teeth pointed, and moved towards Ianto, who backed away, sub-consciously being warned that this man was not... Human, "Sir, you would be much more comfortable inside," He sighed, letting out a quiet yelp as his back hit a tree. Somehow they had moved to the bottom of the enormous garden, and the Manor was just a pinprick of light. Ianto gulped as the unknown man placed a hand on his throat and bent his neck. He whimpered, but it was not from fear, or discomfort. It was of pure pleasure._

_"You're enjoying this," Alanas purred, stroking the boy's neck, feeling his already fast pulse quicken under his subtle touch, "Yes?" Ianto nodded, moaning yes as Alanas's other hand stroked across his stomach, his skin cold whereas Ianto's was flushed and hot, meeting like fire and ice, "My name is Alanas," He hummed, his lips at Ianto's ear, breathing him in with relish, he moaned, "You smell like fire," He hissed, licking his lips, his own body feeling suddenly hot._

_"Alanas," Ianto tested as his hands studied and explored all around the thin, frozen frame that had him captivated and held against the rough bark. Humming with appreciation, Ianto pushed his aching body closer to Alanas's, arching his back minutely in an attempt to release some tension._

_His lust over powering him, Alanas pulled back and then roared forward locking his lips with the boy in front of him, who moaned happily and let his mouth, body and mind be dominated. Giving in to their lust both men kissed hungrily, hands groping hair, hips, backs, arms and everywhere they could as their bodies ground close together, sending pleasure jolting through them._

_Ianto threw his head back in pleasure as hard erections pushed against each other with need, their hips making friction that he knew he would not last long from as forbidden as this act was he no longer cared as he felt his body being pushed towards the peak that he would happily fly off. Alanas gripped his toys arms and pinned them above his head, kissing his neck, feeling his orgasm ripping closer as he found the pulse in his neck, still grinding their hips hard against each other._

_Ianto fell off the edge of his precipice as soon as he felt Alanas's teeth sink down into his neck and begin to suck. The act, he assumed had originally started out as pleasurable was fast becoming agony, and the boy realized something: too deep, too much, much too much blood. He gripped his partner's arms in pain as he cried out, feeling the fangs sink that much deeper and his body press further against the rough tree. As Alanas drank, Ianto felt his blood drip down out of the corners of the greedy mouth that was sucking hungrily on his neck and dribble into his suit. Alanas pulled away when Ianto went limp._

_He was barely awake, but he watched with lidded eyes as the vampire bit into his own wrist and allowed blood to pour. The wound pressed to his lips and he drank, digging his nails into the pale arm that was offered to him, drinking like a thirsty man at an oasis. He looked up and saw ruby eyes before pain took him and the darkness enveloped him, and he succumbed to death._

Jumping up in shock, Ianto almost dislodged a sleeping Jack, who had curled up with one arm wrapped around his lover's waist. Smiling and trying to rid himself of the memory that haunted his sleep, Ianto leant down and brushed Jack's hair away from his face, and kissed his forehead softly before climbing out of bed and walking into the bathroom. In his reflection he saw the deep, unhealed scar that blemished his lightly stubbled throat. Sighing in disgust, he reached into his cabinet and took a small bottle and a sterilised needle out and prepared the crimson liquid. It was a concoction created by Torchwood 1, many, many years ago. It was a medicine that controlled, and tamed a vampire and Ianto grimaced as he injected the liquid.

Back in the large bedroom that belonged to Ianto and the man he was happy to call his Captain, Jack tossed and turned, trying to find Ianto in his sleep, whining slightly when he couldn't. He heard laughter coming from his right and opened his tired eyes to look at the giggling Welshman, who was leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom, his hand pressed to the crook of his arm to staunch the little dribble of blood that was still coming out the needle mark. Jack glared playfully and turned his back on his boyfriend.

"Douchey little vampire kid," He growled as he watched Ianto lick the blood from his fingers. He turned his back on the vampire and tried to keep from grinning when he heard loud laughing from his lover and felt him pounce on the bed and wrap his limbs around Jack's, "What do you want, fangs?" He asked playfully, biting at Ianto's arm. Ianto laughed at Jack's playfulness, and kissed his neck, happily taking comfort in the fact that he felt no blood lust; just regular human lust. He pressed his tongue to the top of Jack's spine, tickling his most sensitive spot as Jack writhed slightly, reaching one hand around to run across his stubbled cheek and into his dark hair.

Moaning with delight Jack pushed back against Ianto's growing arousal, grinning when he elicited a moan from his love's beautiful lips. He turned gracelessly and grabbed Ianto, pulling him close and letting their lips meet in a powerful kiss, that was still more love and compassion then it was need and lust. A heavy vibrating noise, joined by the sound of Skillet, interrupted them.

_Hold me down, hold me down _

_Drip it on my tongue _

_And my convulsions stop_

Ianto groaned audibly and reached for his mobile, glaring at Owen's name on the screen.

"Yes, Owen?" He growled, more poutingly then venomous. Settling back onto the pillows Ianto sighed as he began to explain to Owen how to fix Tosh's computer before she got into work. Jack chuckled; from the sounds of it, Owen had once again caused Tosh's computer to malfunction, and rather then get into trouble again, was seeking help to fix the problem. Jack rested his head back on Ianto's chest, placing his hand where there should be a beat and smiling when there was none.

It was selfish, he knew it, but he couldn't help but feel happy that he had managed to fall in love with another immortal. Well, waking un-dead was the real term, apparently, but Jack didn't mind. He was desperate to be with Ianto for the rest of their long lives, whether that meant living with a vampire or not. His eyes slid shut as the Welshman's voice drifted over him, and his fingers stroked through the longish messy mop that was Jack's hair.

"Yeah... Look, how you did... Oh Owen! You know... Yes... Shut it! Just tell her, rather then being a complete idiot and silently dropping hints... Yes I know she's a girl... Why should she notice? STOP SAYING COS SHE'S A GIRL! I'm hanging up now... Yes... Dick." Ianto flipped his phone shut and looked down at Jack who was humming softly, tracing patterns on Ianto's prominent hip bones, "We have to leave, Cariad," He said softly, moving his hand from Jack's hair t his chin, and tipping his face up. He felt the heavy pulse of blood under his fingers and smiled.

"Ok," Jack sighed, throwing the covers off their naked bodies and climbing out of bed to get a shower. Ianto watched him go with a grin. Life was good with Jack and Torchwood. Very good.

***

Alanas stared around the Roald Dahl Plas with a look of deep distaste on his handsome features. He hated standing out in the light, be it any time in the day. He, like most other vampires preferred the dark of the night, when he could stick to shadows and hunt with no one finding him. Trust it to be his Ianto who stuck to the day... Speaking of his boy...

He had sensed him the second he was in the boundaries of Cardiff, his scent was everywhere, often mixing with three humans, and a third scent he could not explain. It was almost human, but sparked with age and immortality. This scent was everywhere with his Ianto's, and he hated it. Alanas was blocking his own scent using mental abilities, and it was thanks to this that Ianto was oblivious to his presence when he spotted him for the first time.

The young vampire had barely changed since Alanas had seen him ten years ago, though he could still smell that "medicine" that Ianto took to curb his thirst, and he was dressed smartly in a suit with a long black coat, the collar of which was turned up to block out the wind, as opposed to the denim jacket and jeans that he had warn in the late 90's. Alanas grinned at memory. Ianto had come to kill him and had ended up beneath him writhing in bliss. The grin fell off his face as a large man in a military coat ran up to Ianto and wrapped him tight in his arms.

Ianto turned in the embrace and kissed the man who responded with so much enthusiasm the vampire was lifted up off his feet, laughing at his companion. When they broke apart, they stared into each others eyes for a second before linking hands and walking away leaning against each other and laughing softly. With his blood boiling, Alanas turned away. Whoever this man was, he would pay.


	2. Chapter 1 Waking the Demon

**Chapter 1 - Waking the Demon**

_With a sudden painful rush in his lungs, Ianto felt himself being hauled up out of the darkness and back into consciousness with a gasping, rattling breath. He choked out slightly when he filled his lungs for the first time, filling them as much as he could and pushing all the stale un-escaped air out of the limited space. He calmed and blinked through his confusion as he tried to ignore the painful headache and the throbbing in his neck as he pieced together all the memories he could._

_The party… Drinking with his brother's… Needing some fresh air… The stranger that startled him… Being pushed up against the tree… Ianto stopped there, trying not to dwell on the intense pleasure. He could still feel the mans lips on his, his teeth biting into his lips, and then sinking into his neck. With a whimper of remembrance the young Welshman felt his neck and ran his hand across the skin that should have still felt like an open wound, but which was now just rough scarring. As fear coursed through his veins, Ianto vaguely recognised the lack of his pulse, and the presence of another person in the room._

_From the other end of the room, Alanas watched the young man panic and whimper, before his eyes recognised his figure. Ianto shrank back in fear curling in on himself protectively as Alanas swept forward. Wordlessly he pressed their lips together and stroked Ianto's face softly, trying to reassure him. Ianto kissed back, not knowing what else he could do in this situation, recognising that he had done a lot more with the man with whom he was currently in an embrace with. Pulling back and looking up into the deep red eyes of Alanas, Ianto tried not to panic too much._

_"What are you?" He enquired softly._

_"Isn't a more polite question meant to be asked first?" Alanas quipped, looking down at Ianto with disinterest. Feeling his anger flare sharply, Ianto growled and glared at the specimen in front of him, "I'm a vampire. But why ask what __I am? I'm not alone in this now, am I?" His anger fading as quickly as it had come, Ianto lay back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling,  
_

_The room around him was bathed in gentle light, barely illuminating the bed that he had awoken in. The sheets draped around him were deep red and no doubt the most comfortable he had ever felt. He dragged his eyes to Alanas and looked deep into the crimson eyes that were boring into him with such fierce intensity. He was telling the truth, Ianto was a vampire._

_"Change me back!" He whimpered, trying to find the courage in his still heart not to be scared of the crimson eyed demon who had seduced him. Alanas smirked._

_"There is no cure," He said coolly, watching the effect it had on the newborn vampire. Immediately Ianto's tempered flared and he flew at Alanas, gripping onto his throat with his pale hands. Alanas laughed, "You can't kill a dead man," He hissed, leaning into Ianto's ear and blowing cold air onto the shell, making his young captive shudder, with fear and pleasure once again. He took Ianto's hands off his neck and watched them drop to his sides, looking defeated. Raising his hand, he ran a bloodless digit across the younger's cool cheek, eliciting and sigh, as he turned his face to the touch, "I'll look after you," He finally said softly, looking into the innocent blue pools, that would not be innocent for long.  
_

_"I can't kill," Ianto whispered, his previously dropped arms coming to curl around Alanas' silk clad waist, making the elder immortal sigh._

_"You will, and you will enjoy it my beautiful boy..."_

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack bound across the Plas, his hand still laced with the Welshman's, his black hair ruffling softly in the light wind that swirled around them delicately. The wind whispered and Ianto stopped dead in his tracks, whirling around, feeling as though someone had their hand on his throat. The feeling passed as soon as it had come, and he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts before Jack noticed his lack of focus as they walked down the bay to the entrance to the tourist shop.

Ianto pushed Jack away with a grin for the third time since they had gotten to the door of the tourist office. Jack had been trying to grab and fondle the vampire since they had reached the almost empty bay, and had just managed to get his hands into the long black coat before Ianto had laughed and pushed his wandering hands away. Abandoning all pretence, Jack reached round and cupped Ianto through his pants, making the Welshman yelp and drop his keys. Two old women tutted them as they walked past, glaring pointedly at Jack's hands.

"Ladies!" The American called, pulling one hand away to salute, whilst winking at them. Muttering something inaudible they scattered leaving Ianto to chuckle at his lover's behaviour and finally manage to unlock the door. Jack sighed in defeat and kissed Ianto's cheek before retreating down to the main Hub lift, and leaving Ianto to sort out the respectable front of Torchwood. The Welshman sighed at the sight of the messy, but organised little shop that was his getaway when Torchwood was too much. He, after all, did _not _sign up for it…

_His consciousness coming back to him, Ianto groaned in pain, hearing excited mumblings all around him. He whimpered slightly as the weakness from his hunger made its self known when he smelt all the fast flooding blood that was pounding inside the humans he could feel around him. It took him less then a second to realise he was chained up to some kind of concrete bed. He tuned his sensitive ears into the conversation that was taking place just above him._

"_Brain waves but no pulse?"_

"_Makes no sense…"_

"_It's not right…"_

"_Kill it?"_

"_Experimentation would get us a lot further Felix!"_

"_Experimentation?! Whatever this is, it's ALIVE you can't just cut it up!"_

"_WE don't need any of your insubordination Harkness, if you have no idea what this thing is then you may as well trot back up to Cardiff." A round of laughter joined this, and Ianto could hear the grinding of Harkness' teeth. Opening his sharp eyes, Ianto glared at the first face he saw, that of a sallow blond man, who stepped away, recoiling in horror. Ianto's eyes found three other men, two dark haired, the other ginger. The ginger man had small green eyes that seem to cut through Ianto like a knife, while one dark man had watery brown eyes, the colour of mud that cringed obviously. The last man was beautiful, with clear blue eyes, and jet black hair, gelled back in a conservative style._

"_Who are you?" The ginger man asked coldly, regarding Ianto with an attitude one would usually take when talking to a drunk in street. Raising one eyebrow and rolling his eyes Ianto turned from him as much as he could with his arms chained to the wall behind him, "What are you?"_

"_He's a vampire," the man called Harkness hissed, venom lacing his words…_

"Ianto?" Snapping his head up out of his daydream, Ianto pressed his finger to the com that was attached to his ear and responded to Owen immediately, "What the hell? Why weren't you answering?" Rolling his eyes, the Welshman asked Owen what he wanted, "Team meeting, get your ass down here, Dracula." Ianto stood up with a sigh, and made his way to the door and switched the sign to closed before making his way down to the underground hub.

"Hiya sweetheart, you back on earth now?" Gwen said from in front of her computer as he made his way through the cog door, smiling her gap toothed smile. He cocked his head to one side, "You were in your own little world when I walked past you this morning!" Spluttering, Ianto apologised, picking up her coffee mug, and making his way to Tosh's desk to grab her mug as well.

"You ok?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the computer, only able to recognise the sound of Ianto's approach by his sharp heels on the concrete.

"I'm fine, I think," He muttered leaning against her desk. Tosh pulled her eyes away from the translation programme that she was working on and squeezed her best friends arm gently, "I don't know, I'm feeling a little nostalgic I think." Faking shock she placed her hand over her neck and gasped. Ianto smirked at her before grabbing a piece of paper and hitting her in the head with it lightly, "Tosh, you act more and more like Owen the more time you spend with him… Speaking of the doctor with a penchant for tight pants; how is that going?"

The pair continued their back and forth teasing banter until Owen came up the concrete steps from the autopsy bay with his mug which he passed to Ianto with a quip and quiet thank you for helping him fix Tosh's computer malfunction. With a smile he made his way to the kitchen, sweeping Jacks mug from the counter as he passed and washing them all before making the coffee for the team.

"Ianto!" Jack called out as he made his way up to the conference room, looking towards the kitchen door from which Ianto smiled at his boss and lover before a feeling of cold swept over him like a wave. Ianto gripped the banister of the stairs hard enough to make it crack slightly.

"Ianto," a voice whispered in his head as his vision went black, "Ianto, my sweet boy, come back to me," Alanas's voice hissed through his mind and he let out a gasp of "No," before his body shook violently and he collapsed onto the concrete floor

***

Ianto tried not to retch as he woke up from the deep fog that had pulled him under. He felt hands probing his body gently, feeling his forehead where pain made itself known, making Ianto groan out in pain. The cool hands whipped back quickly and the Welshman forced his eyes to open and look up into Owen's concerned face. Quickly rearranging his face into a mocking mask, the young medic grinned at his colleague and called, "Sleping beauty has awoken!" Ianto groaned again and went to sit up, before Owen's hand stopped him and pushed him back down, "Easy there Teaboy, I need to make sure your undead arse isn't gonna fall right back on the floor. You hit your head bad."

"I heal quick," Ianto muttered, lying back anyway to shut up Owen. Ianto's practised hearing picked out Jack's footsteps as they hurried along the hub to the couch where they had lay Ianto down after he had fallen. The captain's worried expression had Ianto's guilt playing up instantly and he sat up despite Owen's murmering's and reached for Jack's hand to pull him close, "I'm alright," He whispered, placing a soft kiss onto Jack's left hand. Jack smiled before turning to Owen who shook his head.

"I have no clue what happened Jack," Owen began. Ianto's hand snapped up and stopped him, his eyes flickering to the inivisible lift, "I thought Gwen and Tosh were in the cells," Owen muttered as the lift descended. Ianto sat bolt upright and put himself between Owen and Jack and the lift as the stone touched down and a tall pale figure stepped off, smiling, his blood red eyes glittering with malice.

"Ianto," Alanas hissed before the Welshman launched himself at the elder vampire, his suddenly elongated fangs aimed straight for his throat.


End file.
